Secret Identity
by syntia.amano
Summary: Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane dan Mokona kembali tiba di kota baru, tapi… "EHH? Yukito-san cewek?" Genderbender


Title : Secret Identity

Summary : Syaoran, Fye, Kurogane dan Mokona kembali tiba di kota baru, tapi… "EHH? Yukito-san cewek?" Genderbender

Warning! Maybe typo

O.O

"Fuahh." Mokona membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, sama sekali gak sadar kalau pas dia nguap orang sekelilingnya yang bakalan kaget setengah hidup.

"Oi! Bakpau putih sekarang kita ada dimana hah?" kesal Kurogane karena dari tadi yang mereka lihat orang pacaran mulu, darah tinggi Kurogane pun kumat karena belum pernah punya pacar.

"Ini negeri Romantica," jawab Fye sambil memandangi setiap papan nama pasti berakhiran kata Romantica. "Atau ini memang kota penuh Romantica?" senyum Fye sambil melihat keadaan sekitar yang penuh dengan aura penuh romantica.

"Yang penting kan kita harus mencari Syaoran dan Sakura," ujar Syaoran penuh optimist. Mokona langsung meloncat ke pundak lelaki berambut coklat itu.

"Hmm tapi pertama-tama kita harus ganti baju dulu. Kelihatannya kita sudah seperti makhluk yang harus dilestarikan," ucap Fye saat para penduduk disana serempak memandangi mereka dengan intense.

"Maksudmu Bakpau ini?" Tanya Kurogane sambil menunjuk kea rah Mokona.

"Kyaa! Kurogane jahat! Mokona kan manis, dan banyak gunanya!"

"Sebagai pengalih perhatian kalau dilempar kan."

"Kyaa! Padahal Mokona disini kan sebagai alat penerjemah! Kurogane kejam!" jerit Mokona penuh drama.

"Maaf, apa kalian bukan orang dari sekitar sini?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut panjang putih dan memakai baju terusan. Serempak keempat makhluk itu langsung mebnoleh kea rah penduduk yang menyapa mereka.

"EHHH? Yukito-san?" jerit Syaoran saat sadar bahwa penasihat kerajaan Clow menyapa mereka.

"Eh? Bagaimana kamu tahu namaku?" bingungnya.

"Lho? Lho?" bingung pemuda paling muda di kelompoknya saat menatap dada dan wajah Yukito. "Yukito-san perempuan?" jeritnya lagi.

"Eh? Iya, maaf apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" bingungnya saat melihat reaksi Syaoran yang kelihatan kelagapan luar biasa.

Fye yang memandang Syaoran dari tadi jadi ngerasa kasihan juga. "Maaf, tapi anak ini mengenal seseorang yang mirip sekali dengan nona," ujar lelaki berambut pirang itu.

"Apa benar?" tanyanya. Syaoran langsung mengangguk cepat-cepat. "Padahal aku sangka kita pernah bertemu," sedihnya.

"EH? Yukito-san pernah bertemu dengan aku sebelumnya?" teriak Syaoran kaget.

"Hmm, tapi tidak begitu jelas juga. Tapi sepertinya anak itu mempunyai pandangan mata yang sama dengan yang kamu miliki," ujar Yukito sambil tersenyum. Muka Syaoran langsung memerah. "Ah ya, kita belum saling memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Yukito Kinomoto, salam kenal!"

"Ah, aku Syaoran. Lee Syaoran."

"Fye."

"Kurogane."

"Dan aku Mokona! Makhluk terimut di seluruh alam semesta!" ujar Mokona semangat.

"Eh? Jadi ini bukan boneka ya?" kaget gadis itu sebelum kemudian tersenyum. "Salam kenal Mokona." Ekspresi Yukito langsung berubah menjadi curious lagi. "Jadi Mokona ini hasil eksperimen atau ditemukan di negeri antah berantah?"

DUENG!

Kurogane langsung tersungkur, Fye tertawa garing sementara Syaoran langsung kejedak ke belakang.

"Di negeri antah berantah," ujar Fye yang masih tersenyum, meski udah nggak garing lagi.

"Wow, kalian pasti dari perjalanan yang amat sangat jauh. Makhluk seperti Mokona kan jarang sekali ditemukan di dunia. Aku pikir satu-satunya yang bisa menemukan makhluk seperti Mokona itu hanya Kotori-san."

"Kotori-san?" bingung Syaoran dan Mokona.

"Dia itu seorang dream seer. Gadis itu seorang miko besar di negeri ini." Mata Kurogane langsung berkedut. Yukito yang melihat hal itu langsung tersenyum.

"Apa kamu kenal seorang dream seer?" tanyanya.

"Seorang putri yang seenaknya sendiri," ujar Kurogane.

"Kau pasti menghormatinya. Dari ekspresimu aku sudah tahu kalau dia adalah gadis yang ingin kamu lindungi." Mimik muka lelaki berambut hitam itu langsung berubah menjadi agak kesal. "Aku jago membaca orang loh. Karena itu aku langsung tahu kalau kalian bukan orang dari sini bukan hanya karena pakaian kalian yang berbeda. Ah, aku tahu kalian pasti orang dari dimensi lain kan?" tebak gadis itu gembira.

"Eh?" Ketiga orang itu dan Mokona langsung memandangnya dengan serius.

"Aku tahu dari Kotori-san. Kami dulu sempat melayani kuil yang sama. Tapi itu sebelum aku menikah," ujar Yukito senang sambil memperlihatkan cincin di jari manis tangan kirinya.

"EHH? Yukito-san menikah?" jerit Syaoran. Berbagai pikiran masuk ke dalam pikirannya.

"Ah, kamu pasti penasaran bagaimana suamiku kan?" Syaoran langsung menatap Yukito layaknya puppy yang tak ingin di tinggal pergi.

"Yukito! Kau dari mana saja!" teriak seorang lelaki kesal sambil berlari kea rah mereka.

"EHHH?"

"Hmm? Siapa mereka?" Tanya lelaki berambut hitam yang lebih tinggi dari Yukito itu.

"Ah, kenalkan dia ini suamiku, Tohya Kinomoto."

"EHH?" teriak Syaoran lagi. "Raja dan penasihat… Tohya-san dan Yukito-san…" Syaoran langsung speechless mendadak.

"Ah, mereka tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tohya, jangan memasang muka sangar seperti itu!" suruh Yukito yang masih tersenyum tipis.

"Ini wajahku dari lahir, nggak bisa berubah. Meski kamu dan adikku protes juga nggak mungkin. Tersenyum itu bukan keahlianku," ujar Tohya sambil membelai rambut Yukito.

"Romantica!" jerit Mokona dengan mata terbuka yang langsung mengagetkan mereka semua. "Aku mencium bau kue romantica!" senang Mokona.

"Dasar bakpau putih, bagaimana kalau kamu saja yang jadi santap siang romantica?" kesal Kurogane.

"Kyaa! Kurogane jahat! Mokona kan bukan makanan!"

"Hahahaha, kalian itu lucu ya!" tawa Yukito sampai memegangi perutnya yang udah mulai agak kram. Mereka langsung terdiam karena suara Yukito yang menggelegar.

"Hoi! Jangan membuat orang yang hamil tertawa sampai seperti ini!" kesal Touya sambil memegangi pundak istrinya.

"HAMIL?" kaget ketiga lelaki itu beserta Mokona. Syaoran langsung pucat.

"Loh? Lee-san kenapa mukamu pucat?" bingung Yukito karena sepertinya Syaoran hendak pingsan.

"Rasanya akal sehatku tidak bisa menerima semua ini secara sekaligus."

"Eh?"

O.O

Syntia : Ah, akhirnya cita-cita masuk TRC kesampaian juga!

Gaoi : Tapi kayaknya ada yang salah

Syntia : Untuk semua yang menantikan FF-ku di fandom laen, please sabar yah soalnya aku masih suka main nich.

Gaoi : *sigh bahkan FF untuk zanpakutounya saja tidak diperhatikan.

Syntia : Arrivedersi! And please review! Jangan lupa ada Omake juga dibawah!

O.O

Omake!

"Syaoran, apa kamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Mokona cemas karena sedari tadi muka Syaoran memucat sampai-sampai harus dibaringkan di taman.

"Iya, kurasa ini hanya akibat effect shock hebat yang aku alami. Untung saja Sakura tidak ada disini. Kalau tahu di dunia ini kakaknya menikah dengan Yukito-san…"

"Ah, maaf merusak kegembiraanmu Syao-kun. Tapi apa kau yakin?"

"Eh? Memangnya ada apa Fye-san?" bingung lelaki yang mencpba untuk duduk tegak itu.

"Bukankah Yukito-san pernah bilang kalau di dunia ini ada Dream seer yang mengetahui tentang kedatangan orang-orang seperti kita. Apa kamu tidak berpikir kalau para dream seer juga bisa berinteraksi satu sama lain?"

"Eh?"

"Apa yang kau cemaskan bocah? Apa kau nggak lihat kedua orang itu bahagia?" Syaoran memandang Kurogane bingung. Padahal justru dia yang biasanya ngamuk-ngamuk. Kok tenang? Sementara itu Fye malah menatap Kurogane dan tersenyum-senyum.

"Sebenarnya aku memang kaget. Tapi aku tahu kalau Touya-san dan Yukito-san adalah pasangan yang bahagia. Hanya saja kalau dua orang lelaki yang bersahabat dekat berubah menjadi pasangan dengan salah satu dari mereka menjadi perempuan…"

"Apa kamu lebih suka kalau mereka mempunyai gender yang sama?"

"Eh?"


End file.
